This invention relates to a connector of a type such that a cable is held between two housings.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H11-185869 discloses a connector having a connector housing and a cover capable of opening and closing one surface of the connector housing. The connector housing has an engaging portion. On the other hand, the cover has an engaging portion also. When the cover is closed, the engaging portions are engaged with each other so that the cover is fixed to the connector housing in a closed state.
However, each of the engaging portions is easily displaced with elastic deformation thereof. Therefore, the engaging portions may be disengaged from each other due to relative displacement. Accordingly, there arises a problem if such engaging structure is used in the connector in order to fix two housings for holding a cable.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-3398B2 discloses a connector in which a cable is held between a connector housing and a pressing portion of a cover coupled with the connector housing. In this connector, the connector housing is provided with a cable holding groove adapted to receive the cable. After the cable is received in the cable holding groove, the cover is coupled with the connector housing. The cable is clamped between the cable holding groove and the pressing portion.
However, if an external force is applied upon the pressing portion through the cable, the cover may be released from the connector housing. The connector disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H11-339882 has no means for preventing the cover from being released. In order to prevent the cover from being released from the connector housing, it would be necessary to use a special anti-release mechanism including additional components or to use a complicated structure.